Try To Fix You
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: It's been years since the relationship had ended...why was he back now? Did he get the help he needed or was it all a lie...again?  ZoroxSanji, AU


_So I feel like I've been out of the writing scheme for far to long. I'mma try to get back into it. Wish me luck ^^_

_Try To Fix you_

The morning light filtered through the blinds as Zoro rolled over in his bed, the black sheets still warm from his body made him want to bury him self in them and go back to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't as his phone sounded off. Groaning he sat up, the sheets and comforter falling into his lap as he looked at the screen and grumbled more as he saw the name, sliding his thumb across the screen he put the thin phone between his ear and shoulder holding it there while he tried to fully wake up.

"Can I help you Franky?"  
>"I need some help down at the ship yard today, the pay will be good, what do you say?"<br>"Today was supposed to be my day off, from everything, on top of that it's freezing out side or have you not noticed the half foot of snow on the ground?"  
>"I DID notice, which is why I need your help, there's about 2 inches of ice in the harbor and we can't get the ships out, it'd be really super if you could help?"<br>"Find another ginnea pig big man. I'm relaxing today."

He ended the call before Franky could try to convince him to come in anymore, stretching his arms above his head and slid out of bed and scratched under his chin where the itchy feeling of stubble was beginning to form. Heaving a sigh he walked from the room and instantly was hit with the smell of coffee, Ace must already be awake. Walking into the main part of the house he indeed saw that Ace sat on the couch, a loose shirt on and still in his boxers, one foot resting on the opposite knee as he sipped on a mug of the strong liquid and flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Morning sleeping beauty, get enough rest last night?"  
>"Hardly, what about you man?"<br>"Yeah right, I didn't get in til nearly 4 this morning."  
>"That busy I take it?"<br>"Three car fires, one structure, 8 house fires and 4 crashes."  
>"Holy shit."<br>"Tell me about it.

Zoro shook his head at his friend, the man was a fire fighter, and a damn good one too; but there were times Zoro wanted to strap the man down and tell him to relax and take a break.

"You off today?"

Ace looked towards him, shaking his head.

"Nope, I have to be back in around noon."  
>"God damn man, you need to slow down."<br>"Can't, they need me to fucking much."

Zoro nodded, knowing that feeling. Ace moved over enough for Zoro to sit next to him.

"What about you Greenie, you work today?"  
>"No, thankfully. I'm off for the first time in about 4 months."<br>"No kidding? You should go and see Luffy. He's been asking about you."

Zoro rolled his eyes at the thought of going and seeing Ace's hectic little brother, but he really hadn't seen the younger man in some time and he did miss their old matches of Halo or Gears of War.

"I might do that. Been a while since I've seen the Monkey, how's he doing?"  
>"He's fine, same as always. He said he's seen Sanji..."<p>

Zoro froze, it was a name he hadn't heard in years and one that made his heart beat faster but his stomach drop at the same moment. He came back from where ever his mind had wandered to as Ace nudged him gently.

"Luffy says he's gotten better...not sure how much though. He really wouldn't get into it."

Zoro could only nod as past memories seemed to flood him of the old relationship he had once had with the blonde. It still left him empty to know that Sanji's problem had caused the break up between them, and he would only be lying to him self if he tried to claim he didn't miss the other. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his short green hair.

"That makes me much less inclined to go and see the moron."  
>"I think it's a good idea.<p>

Zoro looked over at his room mate dumbfounded.

"What the hell makes you think that?"  
>"How long has it been Zoro? What, 3 maybe 4 years?"<br>"4 years Ace..."  
>"I think it's time to start healing, don't you?"<br>"He made the choices Ace, not me...I couldn't take it anymore...it was killing him, therefore killing me."  
>"Maybe he's cleaned up Zoro, you should give him a chance. I know you still love him."<br>"I'm not saying I don't but what he did...it's the only reason we fought like we did...I'm sure if things with him had been different...we could have been happy."  
>"You were happy shit head. Just things drove you two apart. But I know that when he was having his good days you were happy with him, and I can tell you still want that."<p>

Zoro couldn't argue with that, he did, hell he still had a picture of the two of them hidden in the glove box of his truck. Heaving a sigh he nodded.

"Alright, but if things go bad, I blame you."  
>"Feel free, but I have a feeling they won't."<p>

Ace watched as Zoro walked back down the hall to get dressed and call his little brother, stretching back out on the couch he took a large drink from his mug and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"At least, I hope they won't."

In the other room Zoro silently dressed and cleaned up, running his hands through his hair to somewhat straighten it out before pulling his leather jacket out of the closet, pulling it on he looked in the mirror and nodded,the forest green turtle neck and faded blue jeans fit him niclely and each was set off by the black leather. Grabbing his wallet and keys he shoved his phone in his pocket and emerged from the room only to hear a wolf whistle from Ace.

"Shit Z. I know you haven't seen the man in years but do you really wanna give him a heart attack before you even talk to him?"  
>"Is it to much?"<br>"Not at all, but shit you look good in green."

Zoro felt a blush creeping into his cheeks before escaping and moving down the hall towards the shoe closet, opening it he pulled out his boots and pulled them on, as well as a green scarf, gloves and beanie.

"I'll be back Ace."  
>"Don't have to much fun Hot Stuff."<p>

Zoro rolled his eyes and walked out the door, hitting the button twice to unlock his Chevy Titian, climbing in he started the truck, turned the radio down and pulled out his phone dialing Luffy's number.

"Moshi moshi?"  
>"Lu, it's me I was wondering if-"<br>"ZORO! Hi, I haven't heard from you in a long time are you coming over?"  
>"Yeah I was-"<br>"Great! I'll order pizza and snacks and we can all catch up!"  
>"Luffy who-"<br>"Nami, Usopp and Sanji!"  
>"Lu I-"<br>"Awesome, we'll see you in a few Zoro!"

Zoro blinked down at his phone as the line went dead, sighing he pushed the button for the garage to open and slowly backed out into the billowing snow that fluttered in the wind. Pulling out all the way he put the truck into drive and pulled away from the house and out onto the street, hitting the stop sign at the end he turned right heading for Luffy's house, his nerves already feeling fried.


End file.
